Bad day gone worse
by jensensmisses
Summary: It's the anniversary of Andy Dardens death but that's not the only bad thing about today. Based on the first episode of season two so if you haven't seen it you shouldn't read this story. Chapter 3 up now, R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is just gonna be a short two chapter story pretty much based on the first episode of season 2. I think that Kelly got off way to easy when those stairs collapsed and I love to see him hurt. I am not the best writer so I apologise for any mistakes.**

**I do not own Chicago Fire or the characters.**

**Feel free to review.**

Kelly Severide heard the sound of the stairs giving way beneath him. He turned around and tried to get back up before they fell but it was too late, the stairwell snapped and plummeted to the floor taking the squads lieutenant with it.

Capp heard a loud noise coming from the direction Kelly had headed. He quickly scanned the room he was in making sure no one was in there before rushing back the way Severide had gone. He came to an abrupt halt noticing the hole that was now where the stairs had been. Then he heard the dreaded sound of a PASS alarm and he knew Kelly was in trouble.

Casey walked over to Chief Boden when he noticed the look on his face. Looking around he realised Kelly and Capp were still in the building.

"Everything okay Chief?" Casey asked, concern growing quickly.

Chief Boden didn't take his eyes off the house. "Severide, Capp, everything okay? Are there any more people in there?" His voice boomed over the radio.

"Chief this is Capp, Severides down, I repeat Severides down! The stairs gave way and he fell through! His PASS alarms going off!" Capp shouted over the radio.

Boden and Casey rushed towards the building with Mills and Cruz following with the hose, all of them hoping they would find Kelly alive.

"Kelly! Can you hear me?!" Capp shouted down to his unmoving friend. He watched in horror as the flames grew closer to Severide. The PASS alarm beeped faster and Capp knew something was seriously wrong.

Casey and Boden saw Capp leaning over the hole as they approached, the PASS alarm squealing in the background.

"Severide!" Casey called down to his friend. Kelly remained still. The flames dangerously close to his body.

"Hose!" Boden demanded to Cruz and Mills who were just coming towards them. They lowered the hose down the hole.

Casey grabbed the hose instantly and gently lowered himself down. He was going to save his friend.

"Get it wrapped around him as quickly as you can, I want you both out of there ASAP!" Chief called down to Casey.

"Got it Chief!" Casey called back as he reached the bottom.

Matt rushed to Kellys side disabling the PASS alarm and checking his pulse. It was fast. The heat was intense and Casey knew they had to get out of there. Cruz and Mills pulled the hose back up and lowered it again in a loop so Matt could get a safe hold around Kelly.

"Alright, he's on! Take him up!" Casey shouted. He watched as Kelly was gently pulled to safety. Cruz and Mills removed the hose from around Severide and gently lay him on the floor. Boden lowered the hose for Casey.

Dawson and Shay came in with a backboard, Shay stood shocked when she realised who was lying on the floor.

"Oh God! Kelly!" Shay rushed over to her best friend checking his pulse.

"We gotta get him out of here now!" Dawson placed an oxygen mask on Kellys face.

Shay nodded. Mills and Cruz carried the lieutenant outside and got him into the ambulance.

Casey reached the top of the hose, Boden grabbing his arm and helping him to safety.

Chief looked at the building they were in, it was quickly becoming unstable. "Everybody out!" He watched as his men made their way to the exit. "We'll fight this fire from a safe distance". He added.

Casey rushed over to the ambulance as Dawson was about to shut the back doors. "I'm coming with you!" He shouted.

"Matt you okay?" Dawson asked looking at his soot covered face.

"I'm fine" Casey said climbing in the back with Dawson. He looked at Kelly who was still unconscious. "And Severide is too, right?"

Dawson checked Kellys vitals and listened to his chest. She grimaced and shook her head. "I don't hear any breathing sounds from his left lung". She said before checking again. "He's got a pneumothorax! Shay we need to get there now!" Dawson pulled Severides jacket open and cut his T-shirt. She grabbed a needle and removed the packaging. Feeling between Kellys ribs she pushed the needle into Kellys chest. "Needle thoroscotomy" She told Matt when she saw the concern on his face. "It will release the air around his lung and help him breathe".

Shay gripped the steering wheel constantly praying for him to be ok.

"His legs bleeding". Casey said leaning closer looking at Severides left leg. He quickly grimaced and pulled his face away, feeling the contents of his stomach attempting to come back up.

Dawson looked at Casey and leaned over to see what he had. Kelly definitely had a broken leg. If the angle it was turned hadn't told her that, then the bone that was sticking out sure did. She cut Kellys trousers so she could get a better look. "Shay how long until we get there?" Dawson called to her friend.

Shays heart pounded in her chest. "Uh about five minutes!" She answered.

"Make it three!" Dawson called back. "He's got a broken Tibia and he's still unconscious!".

"Anything I can do?" Matt asked her.

Dawson looked at him. "Uh, grab me that pack behind you?"

Matt turned around and grabbed a blue pack. "This?"

Dawson nodded. "Thanks" She took some sterile dressing from the pack and began wrapping Kellys leg when she heard a grunt coming from her patient. She looked over quickly and saw Kelly attempting to open his eyes. "Kelly?".

Casey leaned forward towards Severide when he realised he was waking up. "Hey buddy, it's okay" Casey said calmingly when he saw the pained look on Kellys face.

Dawson stopped wrapping his leg, knowing it would be hurting him. "Kelly? Tell me where you're hurting?"

Kelly cleared his throat and swallowed. "Ev.. Everywhere". He said before closing his eyes again.

"We're here!" Shay called as she pulled the ambulance to a stop rushing from the drivers side to the back and opening the doors.

Matt watched as Dawson and Shay rushed Kelly through the Emergency doors and spoke to a doctor that approached them. He saw Kelly get wheeled away from them both as they stood watching him go, Shay sobbing on Dawsons shoulder. He felt the tears sting his eyes as he thought about everything that had just happened. It had been one year since Andy had died, visions of that night flashed through his mind. He felt sick. Then he felt the stickiness on his hand. He didn't know how it got there but Kellys blood was on his hand and then his vision went black and as he hit the floor he saw and felt nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so, this is a long chapter. There's going to be one more and then I'm ending it. I forgot to say that I won't be talking about the arson attacks in this story as I want to keep it short. Plus I wouldn't have a clue what to write. I'm loving season 2 so far, Hadley eh? I hope Kelly kicks his ass eventually! Right on with the chapter. All mistakes are my own, I have no beta reader. Enjoy and feel free to review. Thanks**

Doctor Libberton watched as the two paramedics came through the Emergency doors with what looked to be a firefighter. He rushed over to them both.

"What do we have?" Doctor Libberton asked Dawson. He could see the blonde was too upset to speak.

"His name is Kelly Severide. He took a bad fall. I checked him over in the ambulance and he had a collapsed lung. I did a needle thoroscotomy" Dawson explained as quickly as possible. "He has a proximal tibia compound fracture too".

Doctor Libberton nodded his head and rushed Kelly down the hall with a nurse, barking orders as he went.

Dawson pulled Shay in tighter as her body shook with each sob. "He's gonna be okay Shay. Shh" She placed her head on top of Shays and looked over towards Casey who was still standing near the emergency doors. She frowned as she watched him bring his hand up to his face and seemingly inspect it. Her heart jumped as she saw him stumble slightly and then fall to the floor. She grabbed Shays arms and pulled away from her then ran towards Casey. "Matt!" She called as she reached his side. "Matt, can you hear me?" She checked his pulse, it was fast.

"What happened?" Shay asked kneeling beside Casey her eyes wide with worry.

"He's unconscious. We need to get him inside!" Gabriella said feeling her eyes begin to tear up.

Shay rushed inside the hospital and grabbed a gurney. Together they got him onto it and wheeled him into the hospital. A nurse stopped and frowned when she saw the two paramedics with another casualty.

"Are these guys just dropping at your feet?" She asked taking the one side of the gurney.

"He just collapsed outside. I don't know.." Dawson began feeling the tears run down her cheeks.

"We'll take care of him" The nurse said with a small smile before wheeling a still unconscious Casey into a bay.

Dawson watched as the curtain was pulled around Matt. She felt Shays hand on her shoulder and turned around to face her. Shay pulled her into a tight hug, both friends sobbing with worry.

C.F.

Doctor Libberton checked Kellys vital signs and listened to his chest nodding to the nurse. The needle thoroscotomy had relieved the pressure on Kellys lung and his breathing was clear both sides. Still Doctor Libberton placed a new oxygen mask over Severides face and moved towards his leg. He un-wrapped the bandage and looked at the damage grimacing slightly when he saw the bone poking through his skin. He cut away the rest of Kellys trousers and removed them then he did a comprehensive examination of the fracture, assessing the soft tissue and nerves and checked for any blood vessel damage.

"Get the I.V. set up. We need him on antibiotics right now" He told the nurse standing nearby. She nodded and got to work. "He'll need an x-ray too" He added and prepared to wheel Kelly to the radiology department.

When they reached the x-ray machine Doctor Libberton slid Kelly gently onto a table and turned the lights off before stepping behind the screen. He took one x-ray then gently turned Kellys leg before stepping behind the screen once again and taking another x-ray image. He and the nurse transferred Kelly back onto his bed and covered him with the blankets. He placed the films over the light on the wall and inspected what damage had been done to the firemans leg.

"He's gonna need surgery as soon as possible" Doctor Libberton said before turning the lights back on. He looked at Kelly and frowned, concerned that he was still unconscious. "We may need an MRI scan too".

C.F.

This first thing Matt was aware of when he came to was that he was lying in a hospital bed. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking to clear the blurriness.

"Matt, you okay?" Dawson asked leaning closer her voice full of concern.

Casey turned his head and saw Gabriella. "Yeah, I'm good" _Aside from the headache _He thought. "Kelly?" He asked remembering why he'd been at the hospital in the first place.

"He's gone down for an x-ray. Shay's been pacing back and forth in the waiting area" Gabriella said in a sad voice. "What happened Matt?"

"I'm not sure, one minute I'm watching Kelly being wheeled away from you and Shay. The next minute I'm waking up in here" Casey frowned.

"I saw you look at your hand before you dropped".

"Oh yeah" Casey looked at his hand. "I remember seeing Kellys blood".

Dawson grabbed Caseys hand. "Since when have you been squeamish?"

"I'm not, I just… It's been a year since Andy. I haven't been sleeping that well, then seeing Kellys leg and the blood on my hand, I just… Shut off I guess. How long was I out?". Casey looked down at his hand still in Dawsons.

Dawson looked at the annoyingly loud clock on the wall. "About half an hour".

"Kellys x-rays are back, doc says he needs surgery on his leg. They're gonna… Matt you're awake!" Shay said entering the bay and walking over to Matt giving him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

Matt looked at Shay, he could tell she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and her lashes clung together with recently shed tears. "I'm okay" He gave her his best attempt at a smile to try and ease her worry.

"Good. That's good" Shay nodded "So, I need a coffee. Do you want a coffee? I'll get us some coffee" Shay said before leaving the room.

Casey watched her leave and looked at Gabriella raising his eyebrows in question.

"She's been like this for the past half hour, one minute you can't get a word out of her, the next you can't get a word in". Dawson explained.

"Well Kellys her best friend, she worries about him when she can see he's fine, it must be killing her waiting on news of his condition" Casey looked at Dawson. "Thanks for being in here with me". He said tightening his grip on her hand.

Dawson smiled. "You're welcome" She caught Matts eye as she looked at him and felt her heart flutter. She cleared her throat. "So, Chief called. Said he'll come by and see you both as soon as possible".

Matt loosed her hand noticing she seemed uncomfortable. "Okay". Was all he said feeling uncomfortable himself.

"Ahh Mr Casey, you're awake" A slim doctor with glasses on the end of his nose walked into the bay and approached Casey. "I'm Doctor Barry" He said holding out his hand for Matt to shake.

Matt shook his hand. "Call me Matt" He said smiling.

"Matt it is. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, slight headache but all good considering" Matt admitted.

"Well you did bump your head a little. But I'm happy to say no damage has been done" Doctor Barry smiled.

"The coffee here is terrible" Shay said stumbling through the curtain having opened it with her foot because of her hands being full. "But it's better than nothing I guess" She added seeing Doctor Barry standing near Matt. She gave him a smile that screamed embarrassment and placed the drinks on the side.

Dawson and Matt giggled and Doctor Barry pushed his glasses further onto his nose.

"Any more news on Kelly?" Gabriella asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"They're sending him for an MRI scan" Shay said, tears welling in her eyes. "They uh, they're concerned he hasn't woken up yet" Shay swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at the floor.

Dawson didn't know what to say. Instead, she got up and made her way to her friend. She wrapped her arms tightly around her. Shay let the tears fall as soon as she was embraced.

"You are free to go Matt, I'll have all the forms waiting at reception when you're ready" Doctor Barry whispered to Matt, not wanting to seem inconsiderate with Shay so upset.

Matt nodded his thanks and watched the Doctor leave. He looked at the two paramedics and swallowed the lump that had suddenly come up in his throat. _I may be free to go, but I'm not leaving. Not until I see Kelly._ He thought.

C.F.

The operation had gone well. Kellys leg had been set and bandaged and he'd had his MRI scan. Doctor Libberton had diagnosed a concussion and, as it wasn't life threatening, had given Severide an anaesthetic and carried out the surgery. The fireman had yet to wake up but Doctor Libberton wasn't too concerned. He'd treated many patients with head trauma and came to realise the brain would not be forced awake if it had more sleeping to do. It was just the case of waiting and monitoring and so far everything was fine.

"Nancy, keep an eye on Mr Severide" Doctor Libberton asked the nurse. "I need to update his family on his condition".

"Of course" She replied.

Doctor Libberton stepped into the waiting room and was surprised to see so many people. It had been almost empty an hour ago. "Family of Mr Severide?" He asked not surprised when they all stood up, eyes wide.

Shay rushed to him first. "Yeah. How is he?" She asked quickly.

Doctor Libberton recognised the blonde as the paramedic who had bought Kelly in and also as the lady who refused to move from outside his room. "Are you family?" He asked gently.

"I'm down as his next of kin, and these are all his family" She said motioning towards the rest of firehouse 51. "Now, tell me how he is" Shay gritted her teeth, she was beginning to get annoyed at the Doctor who seemed to think three hours of waiting for news wasn't long enough.

"I apologise" Doctor Libberton said realising how these people must be feeling. He gently led Shay away from the rest of the group so he could explain his patients progress.

Shay pulled her arm away. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of these guys".

Doctor Libberton gave her a sympathetic look. "I can't do that; I cannot discuss a patient's wellbeing with unknown associates. I'm sorry, by all means inform your friend's afterwards but please come with me so I can tell you and get back to my patient".

Shay gave a sigh and looked at her friends.

"Go and find out how he is. We'll be here when you get back". Dawson placed a reassuring hand on Shays shoulder.

Shay nodded and followed the Doctor to a more private area. Her heart pounded dreading the news she was about to hear. "Out with it" She blurted. Not thinking about what she was saying and not really caring.

"Mr Severides surgery went well. His leg's been set and he has a cast in place. As for him being unconscious, we did an MRI scan. He suffered a concussion and as we had to place him under anaesthetic for the procedure on his leg, he still has yet to wake up. However, I'm confident he'll be awake within the next…" He paused to look at his watch. "Half an hour".

Shay let out a breath she'd been holding and for the first time since Kelly had had the accident she smiled. "Thank you so much" She said feeling her eyes water.

"You're welcome. Now go tell your friends" Doctor Libberton grinned. "I'll let you know as soon as he wakes up"

C.F.

Doctor Libberton entered Kellys room after seeing Shay. The nurse was just checking Kellys I.V.

"Any change?" He asked walking closer to Kellys bed.

"None yet" Nancy said straightening Severides blankets.

Doctor Libberton checked Kellys pulse and temperature making sure his condition hadn't changed. As he looked at Kellys face that he noticed was scrunched up a little. "Mr Severide? Can you hear me?" He asked leaning closer to his patient. When Kelly didn't respond he gently rocked Kellys shoulder. "If you can hear me open your eyes". Doctor Libberton grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Severides chest. His heart was beating faster than it should've been. He heard Kelly take a deep breath but released a groan of pain as he exhaled. The nurse was the other side of Kelly gently stroking the back of his hand and willing him to open his eyes. Doctor Libbertons concern was slowly growing. Kellys body was shaking slightly and when his breaths came in short gasps Doctor Libberton knew Severide was having a panic attack.

C.F.

Pain was the first thing his brain registered, pain and discomfort. He willed his eyes to open but they wouldn't obey. He could hear voices; he wasn't sure what they were saying. Everything sounded muffled, like someone had shoved a pillow over his face. That made him panic. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who was talking and he didn't know why he was in so much pain. He tried to take a deep breath and was greeted by a new pain in his ribs that he just couldn't explain. Or was it his lung? He really wasn't sure. He tried to remember what had happened, anything that would explain his situation. But nothing came to mind. _Think Severide_ he told himself. _Start with something easy, what day is it? Monday? No, no its ?_ _Okay, try something else. Anything else. What happened today! _His mind yelled at him. Then a name came to the front of his mind. _Andy. Yeah something about Andy but what? _Suddenly like a fast playing movie images shot through his mind. He saw himself get thrown to the ground. Heard people outside the burning building shouting Andys name. Watched Andys coffin get lowered into the ground, his two sons and his widow sobbing. Arguing with Matt, having surgery on his shoulder and realising that today marked the one year anniversary of his best friend's death. The last thing he felt was the overwhelming pain in his chest.

C.F.

Shay had cheered up a lot since she'd spoken to Kellys Doctor. She felt more positive and was certain it wouldn't be long until she could see her best friend and scold him for falling through the stairs, not that it was his fault but she'd scold him anyway. That's how it went whenever Kelly had gotten hurt. She'd hug him and thank the heavens he was okay, then she'd shout at him for the situations he got himself in to, then she'd hug him again and apologise for shouting. Always ending with a 'don't you dare put me through this again' and Kelly showing her his trademark grin.

"What are you thinking?" Dawson asked her friend who seemed to be in a daze.

"About how much I wanna tell him off" Shay smiled.

Dawson laughed. "I always look forward to that part"

Matt placed a hand on Shays shoulder. "I wouldn't like to be in Kellys shoes" He joked.

Chief Boden handed Shay a coffee and sat beside Matt sipping his own. "None of us would" He said smiling.

The atmosphere had definitely lifted since Shay had told them the news Doctor Libberton had given her. Instead of waiting to hear whether Severide was going to be okay, they were waiting to see how soon they could see their friend.

The banter however, was short lived. A nurse with a worried look on her face came towards Shay stopping when the blonde paramedic stood up. "Are you fami…"

"Yes! I'm family!" Shay interrupted the nurse making her jump. "What? What's happened?" Shay was beginning to think the nurse wasn't going to share the news she so obviously had.

"Mr Severide had a panic attack. Doctor Libberton has managed to calm him down but he has not woken up yet" Nurse Nancy explained. "I was told to pass on the information. Sorry" Sh said walking back towards Kellys room.

Dawson came behind Shay. "He's gonna be okay. Panic attacks aren't life threatening, just remember that. He's gonna be awake before we know it and you will get to shout at him for worrying us this much" Gabriella joked with her friend trying to ease the worry.

Shay nodded and offered a small smile. "Let's hope so" She walked back to her seat and slumped down in it.

The news had deflated everyone and the waiting room fell to a silence no-one even bothered to all had their own worries, their own thoughts about Andy Darden. No talk was needed, the family were there together, supporting each other. That was the important thing.

**So.. tell me what you think? Is this chapter too long? Have I bored you? I hope I haven't lol **

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise for how long this chapter has taken me. I also think I may have rambled on a little in it and it's probably not the best I can do but I'm happy enough with it to upload and I hope you all like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be uploaded hopefully next Wednesday. Also I wrote on my last chapter that there was only going to be one more chapter but that doesn't ring true any more as I'm guessing there'll be maybe two or three more. Kelly's taking his time recovering ;) **

**:D**

Doctor Libberton rubbed a hand down his face. He felt bad for telling Kellys family how well he was doing just for him to have to send the nurse out with some unfortunate news. Kelly had yet to wake up and it was unnerving that he hadn't been able to rouse him. Nurse Nancy came back into the room with a sad smile.

"What did they say?" Doctor Libberton asked her.

"Nothing, they just looked worried" She replied.

Doctor Libberton nodded and looked over at his patient again.

"He'll wake up soon. We've done everything we can. You know it's just the anaesthetic wearing off" Nurse Nancy said seeing the doctors expression.

"I had a house fire once…" Nancy frowned and waited for doctor Libberton to continue. "Michelle and I had just got married and grabbed the first house we could afford. Some run down two bedroomed house on the east side. It was awful but we loved it" He smiled. "The appliances were older than us but we kept them until we could afford new. Anyway a week later we decided to do ourselves our first proper meal after buying a second hand dining table, roast beef…" He paused thinking of the memory. "We sat down with our glass of wine when we smelt burning. I rushed over to see the cooker on fire, Michelle called the emergency services and I panicked. Grabbed the tea towel and tried to put it out but it caught alight and I ended up dropping it on the floor. Next thing I know we're standing outside watching the fire-fighters battling a full on blaze. They told us the cooker had a frayed wire, and of course the tea towel didn't help… Was the scariest day of my life, but the firemen kept us at ease, made sure we were okay."

"Sh... Should always have a… fire extinguisher in your home".

Doctor Libberton rushed over to Kelly. "Mr Severide, how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy" Kelly answered blinking and looking around the room.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Doctor Libberton asked while checking his vitals.

"I fell?" Kelly asked, not sure if what he remembered of the accident was real or not.

"That's right" Doctor Libberton nodded. "You've been out for quite a while but we had to give you an anaesthetic. You broke your leg pretty bad and we needed to perform an operation. If you feel any pain at all please let me know, I have some of the good stuff that will make you feel better in no time" He added with a smile. "We've also got to keep an eye on your lung activity" He paused to let Kelly take it all in. "You had a pneumothorax when you arrived; luckily one of the paramedics who bought you in did a needle thoroscotomy. She saved your life".

Kelly blinked tiredly, he wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say. He nodded his head that he understood what he'd been told.

"You're friends are in the waiting area, think you're up to having some visitors?" Doctor Libberton asked.

"Send them in doc" Kelly said smiling tiredly.

C.F.

Nurse Nancy went back into the waiting room. It was much emptier than when she'd last come to see the injured fire-fighters friends. All that remained were the two paramedics and the rather good looking fire-fighter who'd lost consciousness earlier on. She smiled at the sight of the three people huddled together on the waiting room chairs all fast asleep. She cleared her throat in an attempt to wake them.

Matt jumped slightly and looked up at the nurse. "What? How is he?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his still tired eyes.

Shay and Dawson slowly woke up too. Both sitting forward when they realised the nurse from before was back.

"Mr Severide is fine. We got him to calm down after his panic attack earlier and he slept again afterwards; he is awake right now if you'd like to see him?" Nurse Nancy smiled knowing the answer to her question.

"Oh gosh I would love to see him!" Shay said standing up quickly, smile on her face.

Gabriella and Matt both smiled at each other before looking back at the nurse.

"I'm guessing you're going in first?" The nurse asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I mean…" Shay paused and turned to Dawson and Casey. "If that's okay with you guys?"

"Of course" Gabriella said with a warm smile.

Matt smiled and nodded. "He should see you first".

"Right this way" Nurse Nancy said as she began walking towards the corridor. She stopped just outside Kellys room and turned to Shay. "I have to warn you, he does look a little pale and tired and his leg is in a cast. I just don't want you to be alarmed".

"It's fine but thanks anyway" Leslie said smiling.

The nurse continued into Kellys room and Shay took a deep breath before entering. She looked over at the bed and saw her best friend. He looked at her and it took all her strength not to rush over and pull him into a tight hug.

Kelly gave Shay a small smile to let her know he was okay. He could tell she'd been crying and she looked as tired as he felt. "Hey" He said reaching his hand towards her.

Shay returned the smile and tried to keep her tears at bay. She walked over to him and took his hand. "Hey yourself, how you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for a week. No pain though" Kelly lied. " They got me on the good stuff".

Doctor Libberton gave Kelly a look that said _you're fooling nobody._

Shay nodded. "Good. Uhm… All the guys were here earlier but Chief persuaded them to go home. We got everything covered at the firehouse so we had the rest of our shifts off. Some of them went to Andy's grave."

Kelly swallowed. He didn't have a reply for that but the tears forming in his eyes told her she'd said too much.

"Gosh I'm so sorry for bringing that up Kel. I don't know why I mentioned that" She said gripping his hand tighter.

"It's okay" He told her, telling himself to stay calm.

"Uhm, Matt and Dawson are in the waiting room. If you wanna see them?" She asked changing the subject.

Kelly nodded. "Sure".

Shay reluctantly released his hand, she didn't want to leave so soon but she knew she'd upset him and Matt and Gabriella had been in the waiting room just as long as she had. "I'll come back later" She said before leaving the room, quickly brushing the tear that ran down her cheek away.

Doctor Libberton watched her leave and Nurse Nancy followed after her. "Are you sure you don't want any pain medication? You don't have to be a hero in here son".

Kelly looked at the doctor. "After I've seen my friends, the pains the only thing keeping me awake right now"

Doctor Libberton pursed his lips and nodded. "As you wish, but as soon as your friends are gone. You're having some".

C.F.

Matt looked up as Shay came towards them upset. Dawson instantly pulled her into a hug.

"What's up?" Matt asked the nurse behind Shay. "Kelly?"

"Mr Severide is fine. I think she's a little upset about seeing him that way" Nancy explained.

"I had to mention Andy. He's just recovering from surgery and I mention his best friend" Shay said between sobs.

"Shh" Dawson tried to soothe her friend.

"I'm not sure how much longer he's going to be awake. Are you going to see him?" Nancy asked Matt.

"Go ahead Matt, I'll stay with Shay". Dawson led Leslie to the chairs and sat down next to her.

Matt followed the nurse to Kellys room. She popped her head around the door then turned back to Matt.

"He's still awake" She said smiling. "Go in when you're ready, I need to check on another patient" She added before walking down the corridor.

Matt walked in and paused by the door.

Kelly looked at him. "I swear broken legs aren't contagious" He joked.

Matt smiled and went over to the bed; he looked over Kellys body quickly. "You okay?" Matt almost grimaced at how stupid his question was.

"Yeah I'm okay. Have you seen Shay? She left here in a hurry and I knew she was upset" Kelly was concerned.

"Typical Severide, you're lying in a hospital bed and you're worried about someone else" Matt smiled.

"Matt, is she okay?" Kelly asked again.

Casey saw the look of worry on his face and lost his smile. "She rushed into the waiting room in tears saying something about mentioning Andy to you. Dawsons with her, she's fine. Now enough worrying".

Kelly took a deep breath and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Woah easy, you okay?" Matt asked concerned looking at the doctor.

"Yeah, small twinge that's all. Look Matt, thanks for waiting here. I appreciate it".

"Wouldn't be anywhere else" Matt said sincerely. "You sure you're okay?".

"Yeah, can't go through the shredder and expect to come out in one piece right?" Kelly joked.

"Right" Matt agreed with a small laugh. "I don't wanna keep you too long. I'll come back later" Matt said seeing how tired Kelly looked.

"Matt? Do me a favour?" Kelly asked.

"Sure"

"Go home and get some rest? You look worse than I feel, and tell Shay to do the same?" Kelly had almost a begging face and it tore at Matts heart. He'd never seen that look on Kellys face before.

"Only if you promise to take some pain medication and get some sleep yourself" Matt raised an eyebrow in question

"I'll make sure he does" Doctor Libberton said smiling.

"Tell Dawson I said thanks for her waiting too"

"Okay man" Matt gently squeezed Kellys forearm and turned to leave.

"And tell Shay I love her" Kelly called before Matt left the room.

Matt offered him a small smile and nodded before leaving the room. When he got back to the waiting room Shay had calmed down and was drinking a coffee with Dawson.

"Was he upset?" Shay asked as Matt approached.

"He's fine, he's gonna go back to sleep. He told me to tell you Gabriella thanks for waiting here" Dawson nodded in response. "And he told me to tell you…" He stopped and turned to face Shay. "He loves you".

Shay smiled and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"He's also requested we go home and get some rest" Matt said smiling. "I told him only if he does the same".

Gabriella grabbed some of their belongings and Matt grabbed the rest. "I called Chief while you were visiting him. He said he'll come by tomorrow with some of the other guys".

"Would uhm…" Shay started before pausing to compose herself. "Would you guys stay with me tonight?"

"Of course we will" Dawson said grabbing Shays arm reassuringly. "Cruz dropped the ambo back Matt, your cars outside"

"Awesome, I'll grab us a pizza on the way to the Shay/ Severide household" Matt said smiling.

Shay returned the smile; glad she wouldn't be home alone. She looked back towards the corridor that led to Kellys room and wanted nothing more than to run to him and curl up next to him on the bed. She decided to respect what Kelly had asked and go home. She wasn't sure if she'd get any sleep but she would definitely try.

C.F.

"Mr Severide?"

Kelly frowned at the sound of the voice intruding his sleep.

"Mr Severide?"

_For crying out loud _Kelly thought trying to open his eyes.

"Mr Sever.."

"I hear ya!" Kelly shouted finally opening his eyes and seeing an elder woman standing over him. _Who the hell are you? _Kelly hoped he'd thought that and not said it aloud.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but it's after nine in the morning and you need to be checked over. Doctor Libberton wants you to try some breathing exercises to get that lung of yours in tip top shape" The nurse said with a happy voice.

Kelly stared at her unimpressed, she was talking to him like a child and nine o'clock was too early to be woken by someone this cheerful. "Yippee" Kelly said sarcastically.

"Ooh now, don't be like that" The nurses smile faded slightly. "You want to get better don't you?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Kelly rolled his eyes. "Whatever I gotta do to get outta here."

"I'll inform doctor Libberton you're awake" She said before moving towards the door. Kelly was sure she skipped.

Kelly watched the door close then shook his head. He hadn't meant to be rude but who wants a ray of sunshine bounding over them when they first wake up. Certainly not him, more like a dark rain cloud to match his mood.

"Mr Sever.."

"It's Kelly"

"Kelly. How are you feeling this morning?" Doctor Libberton asked checking the intrathecal pump containing the pain medication. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I could eat; what you got?" Kelly asked.

"I could have a nurse bring you some French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon?" Doctor Libberton smiled seeing Kellys eyes widen.

"I thought it'd be porridge you can stand your spoon in". Kelly smiled.

"This is a hospital not a prison" Doctor Libbertons smile grew.

"Then I'll have that"

"Excellent I'll have someone bring it in shortly" The doctor left the room.

Kelly felt better knowing he was having a decent breakfast. He looked at the cast covering his leg. He remembered more of the accident now, him following Capp then heading in another direction to check more rooms. He remembered the feeling in his stomach as the stairs disappeared beneath him. Suddenly breakfast was the last thing he wanted.

"Here we are" The cheerful nurse bounced in the room with a plate of food for Kelly and a glass of orange juice.

Kelly pursed his lips. _Be nice _he told himself. "Thanks" He said, smiling as the food was placed on the desk and pushed over to him. His mouth watered as soon as he saw it.

"Do you need any help?" She asked watching as he pressed the button to raise his bed.

"No, I got it thanks" He said feeling the agitation rise slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm fine" Kelly said grabbing his knife and fork.

"I can cut the bacon for you if you'd li.."

"I said I'm fine! I don't need you to cut my bacon. I don't need you in here treating me like a damn baby!" Kelly shouted dropping his fork and knocking a piece of egg onto his bed.

The nurse stepped back in shock. "Right. I'll leave you to it" She said as her eyes watered and she ran out of the room.

Kelly sighed slightly; he felt out of breath after his outburst and told himself to calm down. He did not want another panic attack.

Doctor Libberton came back into his room with his arms folded. "Nurse Allen has just come to me in tears telling me you shouted at her"

Kelly could tell the doctor was angry. "She's treating me like a kid" Kelly said attempting to defend his actions.

"I don't care. Whether you like to admit it or not, you need all the help you can get right now. She wasn't treating you like a baby, she was doing her job. She suffered a loss in her family last month and she does not deserve to be treated this way in her work place. You owe her an apology". Doctor Libberton folded his arms tighter against his body, he was not happy.

Kelly bit his cheek. "Okay I'll apologise"

"Good. Nurse Allen!" He called and watched as the door opened slowly and the nurses face appeared with red rimmed eyes.

Kellys heart ached when he saw her, she was happy before he shouted. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, I didn't mean it. I don't like hospitals, never have. I know that's no excuse for my behaviour and I hope you can accept my apology"

Nurse Allen gave him a small smile. She knew patients got frustrated and could understand him being angry. "I accept your apology Mr Severide, and I apologise if I seemed a little too happy around you, I can see you're not exactly in the mood for it. Ever since my husband's death last month, it's how I've coped. Staying upbeat around the patients helps me, and normally helps them" She chuckled at the opposite effect she'd had on this man.

"Please, you don't need to apologise to me. It's nice that you stay happy. Ignore me, I'm just not used to it but I think I could do with being more like you" Kelly said smiling.

Nurse Allen smiled and went to leave.

"Do you think you could help me?" Kelly asked

Nurse Allen. "Would you like help cutting your bacon?" She asked smiling.

"Yes please" Kelly said smiling. He realised the problem wasn't the woman being too cheerful, it was him being too miserable.

C.F.

Matt sat up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes. Shay had offered him Kellys bed but he hadn't felt right sleeping in it. The two women had shared Shays bed and Dawson was just coming down the stairs.

"If Shay says she doesn't snore she's a liar" Gabriella said making her way to the kitchen area.

Matt smiled. "I thought that was a helicopter hovering around the area" Matt joked when he realised Shay was coming down the stairs.

"Very funny you two" Shay said groggily sitting on a stool at the table.

"I'm not joking" Dawson said turning the coffee machine on.

"Neither am I" Matt added smiling.

"Whatever" Shay said looking at the clock. "It's half past nine, I wanna get to the hospital soon."

"Hospital first and later I'm gonna go to Andy's grave" Matt said walking to the table and sitting on a stool.

"No first, we eat. I'm making pancakes with lots of syrup. We eat this, then we go to the hospital and _then _we go to Andys grave together, deal?"

"Deal" Shay nodded.

"Deal" Matt said when Dawson looked at him.

C.F.

"Okay breathe in as much air as you can and hold it for three seconds this time" Doctor Libberton said watching as Kelly did as he was instructed. "Now breathe out slowly. Good. And again?"

Kelly had been doing the exercise for three minutes; he'd been watching the clock since they'd started. He let out the breath and took another one, they repeated it for another two minutes and Kelly was starting to feel the effects. He was out of breath.

"Okay that's enough for now" Doctor Libberton said gently lowering Kellys bed back a little. "I told you it will feel like you've ran up a flight of stairs but right now it's the only thing we can do. Normally walking around would help but with your broken leg it's not possible".

Kelly managed to get his breathing to slow down. "How long will it take to get my lung right?"

"Usually about six to eight weeks patients start to feel their lungs working properly"

"Six to eight weeks? Doc, that's too long" Kelly complained.

"I understand that's the last thing you wanna hear".

"What about my leg?" Kelly asked hoping for some better news

"Twelve to sixteen weeks I'm afraid"

Kelly looked deflated.

"Look Kelly, some people heal faster okay? With a little patience and hard work we may get you up and running before then."

Severide nodded. "Okay."

"I need to check the skin around the opening in your lung to make sure there's no infection and that it's healing well, just relax" Doctor Libberton pulled Kellys gown aside and removed the small bandage. "Okay, looks good. No sign of infection so I'm happy." He cleaned around the incision and covered it with a new bandage.

"Doctor Libberton, his friends have come back to see him, are they okay to come in?" Nurse Nancy asked from the doorway.

Doctor Libberton looked at Severide for confirmation. "Are you okay with that?" He asked.

Kelly smiled. "That's great"

Nurse Nancy nodded and opened the door for Shay, Matt and Dawson to enter.

"I'll be back later. Remember to press the button if you need any pain medication" Doctor Libberton said before greeting the visitors and leaving the room.

"Hey" Leslie said moving towards the bed.

"Hey, glad to see you guys" Kelly said smiling.

"You look better than yesterday man" Matt moved closer to Kellys right side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How you been today?"

"Feel better than yesterday, been doing a few breathing exercises to help my lung recover fully. Thank you by the way" Kelly said to Dawson who was at the foot of his bed.

Gabriella smiled. "You're welcome"

"Doc says it might take six to eight weeks for my lung to heal fully" Kelly pursed his lips. "And twelve to sixteen weeks for my leg to get right."

Shay and Dawson nodded, already knowing the expected healing time as part of their training.

"You're alive, that's the main thing" Matt said giving his friend a sympathetic look. "You know we'll all help in any way we can"

"Thanks Matt" Kelly said smiling.

The three friends had been there an hour before Doctor Libberton came back to check on Kelly.

"We'll leave you to it" Gabriella said standing up from the seat she'd bought into the room earlier.

"We'll come back later if that's okay?" Shay asked the doctor.

"That's fine, next visiting hours is between four and six" Doctor Libberton informed them.

"Great, we'll see you then" Matt said giving Kelly a smile.

Shay kissed Kelly on the forehead. "See you later. Don't get giving any more of the nurses a hard time" She said referring to what Kelly had told them earlier about Nurse Allen.

Kelly chuckled. "See you later" He said watching them leave the room.

"Good friends you have there" Doctor Libberton said filling in Kellys chart.

"Not friends, family" Kelly said still smiling.

**So what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know, thanks**

**:)**


End file.
